La légende de la fille à la hache
by rima.l
Summary: "Quand j'ai gagné les jeux, j'avais la grandeur de la jeunesse, mais aussi son arrogance. J'ai pensé défier le Capitole, pensé tout connaitre après avoir tué. Mais je ne connaissais rien. Parce que les jeux ne sont qu'un début. Parce que la victoire est une perte. Parce que j'étais devenue une des femmes de Panem qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et j'ai survécu. A tout."
1. Ces jours perdus

**Coucou!**

**Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire cette fic à la base, puisque je voulais écrire sur Haymitch. J'ai eu une illumination en lisant un article sur Johanna. J'ai tellement bien vu en elle ( et je dirais, contrairement à pas mal de gens, que je ne lui ressemble pas) que j'ai voulu travailler son histoire, sa psychologie. **

**Ceci est une introduction.**

**Pour ceux qui ne s'en sont pas rendu compte, je suis aussi l'auteur de: "La naissance des résistants".**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Le feu progressait sous mes yeux dans une fureur incroyable. Destructeur, monstrueux, dévastateur. Il dévorait tout ce qui passait sur son chemin, grandissant sous les cris, les hurlements et les supplices. La maison n'était plus que cendres, les arbres plus que des troncs noircis. On ne pouvait même pas dissocier les êtres humains carbonisés des meubles flamboyants. Mais on pouvait entendre ces cris, de plus en plus forts, qui finissaient par disparaitre dans l'air noircie. Ils ne s'éteindront jamais dans mon esprit. Des cris rejoins par les nombreux que j'avais entendu dans l'arène. Mais ceux-ci étaient abominables à entendre. Plus stridents, plus puissants, plus désespérés. Et c'était de ma faute, entièrement. Ma mère, mon père, Noctua et Messor, les jumeaux. Brûlés vifs.

Et comme si le temps étaient en ma faveur, alors que j'aurai voulus mourir des millions de fois plutôt que de voir ça, tenue par des pacificateurs, la pluie commença à tomber. Bientôt, grâce à l'averse, les flammes rendirent l'âme et la fumée s'échappa rapidement dans le ciel. Une fumée noire et funeste qui signalait partout dans les alentours un incendie. Mais pas de celui que l'on avait pour habitude de voir dans la gigantesque forêt de pins qu'était le district 7. C'était de celui qui était voulu. Et tout le monde savait où habitait la jeune championne des jeux. Tout le monde savait désormais que mon monde avait disparu avec ces flammes.

Jamais une fois je n'avais pleuré dans l'arène, pas même quand j'avais tué avec ma hache comme on pouvait fendre du bois. J'avais été cruelle et sans scrupule parce que c'était la seule manière de gagner. Je gardais des séquelles des jeux, bien sûr, cette cicatrice au cou et ces hallucinations qui m'étaient restées. Les pacificateurs me lâchent avant que je devienne folle et ne les tue eux-aussi, s'éloignant de moi après m'avoir obligé à regarder. Je restais debout. Debout, fière, digne et forte en apparence, ne pouvant me résoudre à m'écrouler. Je ne devais pas m'écrouler. Je regarde la maison de cendre, le cœur serré, les membres tremblants.

Des frissons me parcourent l'échine, les épaules et les jambes. Une vague glacée envahie ma cage thoracique. Doucement, une larme coule sur la joue et arrive à la commissure de mes lèvres, se mélangeant à l'eau de pluie. Le gout salé est surprenant. Pourtant, je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer avant les jeux pour ressembler à la demeurée que je voulais jouer. Cette larme à elle seule est l'unique à être d'une pure sincérité et tristesse. Je ne pense plus. Je meurs intérieurement. Je reste là, sans bouger, toute la nuit à regarder l'obscurité envahir mon monde. Et quand je m'effondre sur le sol couvert de boue, je n'en ai même pas conscience. Parce que mon monde est fait de flammes, de douleur et d'obscurité, je sais à ce moment précis que plus rien ne compte. Et je sais aussi que désormais : plus rien ne peux m'atteindre.

* * *

**En espérant que vous avez aimé! =) (une intro est forcément courte =))  
**

**Enjoy!**


	2. La mauviette

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent et me lisent !**

**Merci à pour le favorite ! Merci à Welynna, Paula et Soph pour les Follows !**

**Soph 28 : Merci pour ton soutien, j'apprécie vraiment ! J'étais surprise qu'il n'y ai presque rien sur elle, alors que oui, c'est tout de même un personnage exceptionnel !**

**Elhyem : Haha, effectivement ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que sur le moment, elle n'aurait plus eu conscience de ce qu'elle ferait parce que sa haine aurait engouffré tous ses sentiments =D Oui, des petites bases qui me laissent la liberté d'exploiter le perso sans être enfermée, c'est déjà ça ! :3 Merci ! Et t'inquiètes, pas de soucis, je gère X3**

* * *

**District 7, 68 ème Moisson**

-Johanna Mason.

La voix aigüe me donne des frissons. Si je pouvais lui fermer le clapet à l'autre pie dans son costume orange citrouille, je ne me gênerais pas. Et je prendrais même un malin plaisir à lui arracher de la tête cette touffe immonde jaune fluo. Je garde les yeux baissés comme si je n'avais rien entendu, et pourtant, d'ici, je vois très bien les pieds en ballerine s'éloigner de moi, suivit de soupirs de soulagement. Comme si j'avais la peste, comme si, on ne sait jamais, les pacificateurs allaient les prendre elles au lieu de moi. Aucun risque. Alors, c'était quoi le plan ? Prendre mes jambes à mon cou ? Inutile. Me battre contre les pacificateurs, histoire que soit : ils me tuent, soit j'impressionne tout le monde? Inconsciemment j'ai du penser à cette question pas mal de fois car la réponse est évidente : il n'est jamais bon de se faire remarquer dans un district aussi peu victorieux que le 7. Si encore j'étais du 11, qui avait pas mal de victoires, j'aurais pu me permettre de rouler des muscles. Je n'étais pas du 11. Si bien qu'il n'y avait aucune gagnante dans mon district et c'était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle je n'aurais aucune crédibilité.

Le plus ingénieux serait d'être le plus discret possible. Pour ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire : baisser la tête, avoir une expression malheureuse et on passait pour une gamine plutôt que pour une combattante qui va risquer sa vie dans une arène. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Non, il fallait que je me fasse remarquer des carrières, mais de la façon la plus ridicule et minable possible. Je commence à créer de soubresauts dans mon ventre, je sens un lent frisson parcourir tout mon torse et des larmes se mettent à couler sur les joues. C'est à ce moment que j'entends une nouvelle fois mon nom. C'est une seconde plus tard que l'on me soulève du sol sans aucun ménagement. Je me débats un moment, faisant mine d'être le plus effrayé possible mais finit par rester immobile dans les grands bras. Quand j'arrive sur l'estrade, je tremble, si bien que Tressie, la grosse citrouille, gémis d'une voie insupportable :

**-Ohhh ma chériiiiieee,** elle dit tristement -oh, elle ne peut pas la fermer !-. **Voilà, reste là** (J'ai la plus grande peine à ne pas lui jeter un regard meurtrier).** Je passe aux garçons, **et ses doigts boudinés arrivent à peine à rentrer dans le bol en cristal. Elle est ridicule.

Quand je regarde la foule, c'est pour rencontrer les regards surpris de la plupart de l'assistance. Personne ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer je crois. Tant mieux, ça fera croire que j'étais bien aimé et que c'est un véritable crève cœur de me voir aller dans l'arène. Parce qu'en vrai, je ne suis pas des plus tendres. Pas une brute, mais j'aime me faire respecter. Je suis assez frêle de toute manière, et ma robe cache bien mes bras et mes pectoraux. Rien n'annonce, en moi, que je sais manier les haches comme personne dans le district. Mon père ne m'a pas seulement appris à couper le bois depuis petite, il a aussi pris la liberté de m'entrainer à lancer la hache. Au moins, je sais faire ça. Et je me défends très bien en lutte. Ça ne veut pas dire que je survivrai, mais je pourrais au moins en crever quelqu'un, des carrières, qui ont massacré autant d'autres tributs sans le moindre scrupule. Je n'en aurais pas non plus.

**-Jack Palerine**, elle scande fièrement, en secouant le bras avec le papier chiffonné. Je suffoque dans mes larmes, la gorge enrouée.

Mes larmes coulent comme une fontaine et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les créer. Pour ça, je vais chercher de la force dans les yeux dévastés de mes parents, au loin, et dans ceux que j'essaie d'éviter au maximum : Noctua et Messor, mes deux frère et sœur : 7 ans. J'espère qu'ils ne croient pas un instant que mes larmes sont sincères. Un garçon s'avance vers l'estrade. Il doit avoir, quoi, 14 ans maximum et est plutôt bien foutu pour son age. Couper du bois à longueur de journée, ça aide à avoir une carrure de bucheron. Je n'ai pas pitié pour autant, parce qu'il doit penser dans sa petite caboche qu'il est plutôt bien tombé avec moi, que je suis une vraie pleurnicheuse –et je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie, il ne me connait pas, tant mieux-. Je lui jette un regard malheureux. Les 68 ème Hunger Games. J'ai 17 ans. Je ferais tout pour rentrer chez moi, dans le 7, ma maison. Tout.

Le public nous applaudit, et au choix, j'aimerais bien cracher sur certains d'entre eux qui doivent intérieurement rire de joie. Riez. Je reviendrais. Mais j'avoue avoir pensé échapper aux Jeux. Plus que deux ans et j'étais tranquille jusqu'à ce que mon frère et ma sœur atteignent la "majorité". J'ai vraiment cru y échapper. J'essuie mes larmes discrètement alors que nous entrons dans l'hôtel de Justice du 7, encerclé par une forêt dense. Tout le district est composé d'une forêt où s'éparpillent des maisons en bois. Des sapins se dressent fièrement durant l'hiver. C'est ce qui me manquera le plus, je suppose, l'odeur des sapins, la vue de notre petite maison en bois, couper les troncs sous des éclats de rires avec mes parents. Conventionnellement, les femmes ne coupent pas le bois, elles ne sont pas assez productives. Mais ma mère ne s'est pas gênée pour faire comme elle le voulait : _« C'est bien la seule liberté qu'il me reste, je fais comme je veux ! »_. Voilà d'où je tire mon caractère insupportable, selon les maitresses et mes « camarades ». Ça me fait même bien rire.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle immense, c'est pour faire face à un canapé en cuir qui nourrirait ma famille, une fois vendu, pendant au moins deux mois. Nous étions pauvres, comme la plupart des gens du 7 et de plusieurs autres district, mais nous nous débrouillions plutôt bien. Je connais l'écorce de tous les arbres qui jonchent la forêt, toutes leurs propriétés, toutes les sortes de feuilles imaginables, toutes les plantes comestibles, même si j'ai un mal de chien à en reconnaitre certaines. J'ai de la chance d'être née dans le 7, c'est à se demander pourquoi_ AUCUNE_ fille n'a jamais gagné les Hunger Games en provenance de ce district. Ma famille est heureuse avec ce qu'elle a, et je le fait qu'en toute connaissance de cause, mes parents se rebellent contre le Capitole, a facilité l'intensification de mon caractère. Ils ont toujours fait en sorte que je ne montre pas en public ma haine pour le pouvoir et pour les Jeux. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de m'imaginer frapper ou tuer Pregnus, le chef pacificateur qui prend un malin plaisir à la flagellation. A l'insulter à chaque fois que mes parents me forcent à baisser l'échine devant lui et devant les sentences. Un jour j'en ferais mon quatre heure. Je fulmine. Si ça se trouve, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire bouffer ses dents, à cet enfoiré ! Ça me motive d'autant plus pour me battre. Je veux protéger mon frère et ma sœur contre les pacificateurs et toute la misère des Jeux.

La porte s'ouvre sur ma famille. J'ai cessé de pleurer, mes yeux sont comme des gros cailloux, mais je m'en fiche. Noctua et Messor me sautent dessus. Je les enlace.

**-Pourquoi tu pleures ?** murmure Messor alors que Noctua le frappe au ventre pour le faire taire. Noctua a toujours été très perspicace et compréhensive, même à son âge.

**-C'était la mouche qui rend gaga, je crois bien,** je dis d'un ton mystérieux et il me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés. C'était une histoire qu'on nous racontait dans le district et qui était vieille comme le monde. L'histoire du moustique qui rend fou. Pas vraiment une histoire, apparemment, parce c'était une modification génétique qui rendait vraiment fou pendant les jours sombres. On en avait fait une histoire pour que les enfants ne se promènent pas seuls dans la forêt la nuit. **Mais t'inquiètes pas, va, pleurer les éloigne,** je dis comme en lui révélant un grand secret.

Il semble éblouie, et ça me serre le cœur.

-**C'est vrai ?**

**-Bien sur ! Regarde comment j'ai pleuré, et pas une seule piqure !** Je m'exclame en lui montrant mes yeux énormes. **Et je ne suis pas follllleee !** Je rie en lui faisant une grosse grimace.

Il explose de rire et ça me fait sourire. Je veux amener ce sourire partout avec moi. Les sourires de ma famille sont les choses plus précieuses dans mon monde. Si je les perdais… si je mourrais… Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans eux. Je préfère mille fois mourir plutôt que de les voir souffrir. Je les aime tellement. Avec eux, ma carapace de grande dure tombe en lambeau. Elle s'effondre sans retenue et je deviens quelqu'un de tendre et attentionné que personne n'aurait soupçonné. J'arrive même à jouer avec eux sans complexe, il y a bien assez de haine et de malheurs dans ce monde pour que j'y rajoute la mienne dans le leur. Ils seront épargnés, pas les autres tributs.

Noctua s'approche alors de moi et me murmure d'un air tout à fait sérieux :

**-Fais attention à toi**, et elle me fait rire, haute comme trois pommes. Elle me ressemble beaucoup, avec ses grands yeux marrons et son sérieux infinie.** Ne tente rien de dangereux surtout,** elle murmure. J'ai l'impression que c'est elle la grande sœur, pas moi. Ça doit la rassurer. **Tiens**, elle me tend un bracelet en vielle ferrailles. Elle a du le faire elle-même, vu que c'est dur de trouver cette matière dans la région. **Regarde,** **j'ai fait un loup**, et effectivement, je remarque une forme étrange se balancer, avec quatre pattes et ce qui semble être une tête. Je l'enfiles et souris.

**-C'est magnifique Noctua**, et je m'approche de son oreille,** surveilles bien ton frère et continues de t'entrainer d'accord** ? Je lui confis. **Tu es forte.**

Ma sœur me disait toujours qu'elle n'avait jamais peur avec moi dans la forêt, parce que j'étais comme un loup, je repoussais les autres prédateurs et j'étais toujours seule. C'était une vision bien élogieuse, je le sais, mais c'est dire justement l'émerveillement qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur le front. Je ne peux pas les quitter comme ça, je reviendrais. J'enlace par la suite mes parents, l'un après l'autre. Je tente de les rassurer, même si je sais qu'ils tentent de se montrer forts. Ils pourraient s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Je leur dit ce que j'ai fait, ce que je compte faire et ils me regardent enfin avec un peu d'espoir. Je leur affirme que je compte ruser, passer pour une mauviette pour qu'on ne me craigne pas. Je m'échapperais le plus loin possible de la corne d'abondance, prenant juste un sac et un couteau, si je peux. Tant pis pour la hache, je miserais le tout sur la chance de ce côté-ci. Je survivrais cachée le temps que les carrières fassent leur boulot, et enfin, quand il ne restera plus qu'eux, j'apparaîtrais. Et là, là, je me battrais. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à les tuer. Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Ce seront des assassins ! J'en deviendrais une. Tant pis. Le plus important était de retrouver ma famille et mon district. Pour eux, je serais capable de tuer, sans hésitation. J'en suis convaincue. Je n'ai pas de pitié pour les gens du Capitole, et ceux qui les soutiennent, ni même ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin. Je leur souris tous une dernière fois et ils sortent.

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol, je me pince à en pleurer et mes yeux rougis éclatent au grand jour. Des larmes strient mon visage, mes cheveux courts sont balayés par le vent et je laisse Panem tout entier découvrir mon visage désespéré. Une mauviette. Mon plan était enclenché, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il fonctionne.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je prends certaines libertés qui ne peuvent pas plaire, j'imagine, mais je les assume. Autant qu'elles peuvent plaire d'ailleurs!**

**Johanna avait déjà un caractère bien trempé pour être capable de se dire qu'elle pouvait tuer les autres tributs. Elle avait déjà pensé à ce qu'elle ferait si elle arriverait dans les Jeux. Elle savait que si ça n'avait pas marché de se faire remarquer, elle ferait mieux se donner une image de fille fragile et innocente. Très intelligente, elle a compris avant les Jeux comment elle pouvait tenter de gagner. Ss parents l'ont très probablement entrainée à lancer la hache autant qu'à connaitre toutes les plantes et tous les arbres de la forêt. Elle était musclée parce qu'elle coupait du bois depuis des années. Sa hargne du Capitole est encore un peu faible par rapport à ce qu'elle va ressentir par la suite. Pour le moment, elle est plus axée sur sa haine des pacificateurs et des Hunger Games qui tuent chaque fois les enfants du 7. Elle aime tellement sa famille que s'en séparer parait insupportable.** **N'oublions pas que son caractère est essentiel: c'est une fille qui n'a pas peur de la mort ni même de la souffrance, elle est très forte avant les Jeux. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas tué autant de tributs sans aucune pitié. Sa vie compte plus que celle des autres, même si c'est égoiste de sa part. **

Voillàààà! =)


End file.
